legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Queen
The Iron Queen (full name Regina Ferrum) is the faux main villain of the recently started Totally Mobian Spies. She has already masterminded the rid of The V Team leader Eddy. She may also play against The B Team too as well. The Iron Queen is more than she lets on. As in the past she gave birth to Heloise along with her husband and grew a resentment towards Heloise for being born wrong. Iron Queen grew hateful towards Heloise because her husband spend more time with their daughter so she killed him with help from Hugo Strange. Then she tried to kill her own daughter with Strange's help and then exiled her to Hell as a result. Little did she know that Heloise is alive and with this detail revealed, she has sparked the anger of Bender, Skipper and The B Team and now they want her dead. Iron Queen learns from her followers Ghestis and 343 Gulity Spark that Heloise is alive and she is infuraited calling her and I quote "An imperfect human being." She learns of her employment to The B Team as one of the six main members alongside Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django and Finn and she doesn't care what happens to make sure she is killed. Her confirmation on this is true when she encounters Heloise during their fight to take back the home of King Julian, Skipper and Bender. Iron Queen is now ready to stop the heroes after Sally was derobotized While she was defeated by Heloise and Lizbeth, she was killed by her former follower Hugo Brass who shot her right after the fight. This would have been perferabble as Terrance Lewis and Discord planned to use her as a fallout woman or have her killed. Allies: Mecha Sally, Hugo Brass, Red Skull, Count Dooku, Queen Chysatis, Ghetsis, Dr.Hugo Strange, 343 Gulity Spark, Nemesis, Magic Man, Enemies: Fiona, Lara Su, Wave, Lien Da, Eddy, Edd, Bender, Skipper, Heloise (her daughter), The B Team, Frost, Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain, Soldius Snake She is one of two main villains who is female Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mother of Hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Main members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Deceased Villains Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Main Villains in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Heloise's Archenemies Category:Hegemony Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Allies of Great New Empire